


Całkowicie błędne wnioski

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M, Mary jest wyrozumiała, ale tak przed lub w trakcie 12x03, głęboka więź Deana i Castiela jest głęboka, okolice 12x03 The Foundry, zdecydowanie po 12x02
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Po krótkiej obserwacji, Mary dochodzi do całkowicie błędnych wniosków... Ale czy na pewno?Tekst na temat 12 (całkowicie błędny) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.   Dla WinchesterBurger w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



Od kiedy Amara dała braciom Mary Winchester, a potem odzyskali Sama, atmosfera w bunkrze stała się całkiem napięta. Wszyscy zdawali się krążyć dookoła siebie na palcach, starając nie nadepnąć nikomu na odcisk i nie spowodować konfliktów zbędnych im w ogóle, a zwłaszcza teraz. Castiela również to dotyczyło.

Anioł starał się unikać pozostawiania z Mary samemu. Wciąż czuł się zakłopotany przez wspomnienie tego, jak wbijała w niego oceniający wzrok, gdy Dean zostawił ją z nim przed budynkiem zajmowanym przez brytyjskich Ludzi Pisma.

Nie mógł więc powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi, gdy w kuchni oprócz Mary zastał też Deana.

— Dzień dobry, słoneczko — przywitał go łowca, będąc w typowym ostatnio, dobrym nastroju. Mary zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się synowi w zamyśleniu i jedynie skinęła Castielowi głową.

— Dzień dobry, dziękuję — odpowiedział, odbierając kawę i zajmując miejsce obok radosnego Deana. Spojrzenie Mary objęło teraz i jego, przez co czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, ale powstrzymał się od zniknięcia z pomieszczenia.

— Bekonu? — zapytał Dean, podsuwając mu jedzenie.

— Molekuły — przypomniał mu anioł, odsuwając jego widelec ręką. Spojrzenie Mary stało się jeszcze bardziej natarczywe.

— Dobre molekuły — prychnął Dean, wpychając do buzi zdecydowanie za dużo jedzenia. Castiel przewrócił oczami.

— Hm. — Mary wydała z siebie dźwięk zamyślenia. Dean spojrzał na nią, powoli przeżuwając bekon, aż w końcu przełknął i wypalił:

— O co ci chodzi?

— Mnie? — Kobieta udała zdziwienie. — O nic.

Dean odłożył widelec i westchnął, patrząc na nią wyczekująco. Po chwili milczenia dodał:

— Przecież widzę.

— Ale naprawdę mi nie przeszkadzacie. Po prostu...  — Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. — Myślałam, że to się zmieniło.

— ...Co konkretnie? — Dean brzmiał, jakby zaczynał się niepokoić.

— Traktowanie takich, jak wy — odparła. — Po prostu nawet w moich czasach nie trzeba było ukrywać uczuć w zaciszu swojego domu. Czy to John cię tak wychował?

Oczy Deana rozszerzyły się w mieszance szoku i strachu, a Castiel przechylił głowę, marszcząc czoło wraz z nosem, próbując zrozumieć, do czego zmierzała kobieta.

— Um… Mamo… Jakie uczucia, przepraszam bardzo?

— Do Castiela. Przecież widzę, jak się traktujecie, to urocze.

— Jak go… co? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Najlepszymi — dodał Castiel, wreszcie rozumiejąc, o co chodziło. — Przyjaciółmi.

— Tylko przyjaciółmi.

— Nie jestem uprzedzona, Dean! — oburzyła się kobieta. — Lata osiemdziesiąte latami osiemdziesiątymi, ale nie wszyscy byli wtedy homofobami. Ja nie byłam.

— Ale mamo, ja naprawdę…

— Poza tym, jesteś moim synem. Straciłam ponad trzydzieści lat twojego życia, ale wierz mi, nie straciłabym cię tylko dlatego, że jesteś inny od większości ludzi.

— Cudownie mamo, ale…

— I czuję się obrażona tym, że tak pomyślałeś.

— Przepraszam, ale…

— Więc przestań się ukrywać i powiedz mi, jak długo jesteś z Castielem, bo chyba nie muszę pytać, czy to coś poważnego? Czy powinnam?

— Ale ja nie jestem z Castielem.

— Dean…

— Naprawdę! — Teraz głos Deana przypominał już bardziej pisk, niż jego normalny ton. — Powiedz jej.

— Nie jestem w żaden sposób zaangażowany w romantyczne lub seksualne relacje z twoim starszym synem — powiedział Castiel, patrząc na kobietę wciąż zszokowany.

— Chłopcy, naprawdę nie musicie… Ale poważnie? — Do kobiety w końcu dotarło, że Dean wcale się nie ukrywa. — Wcale? Nic a nic? Wydajecie się tacy sobie bliscy…

— Castiel to honorowy Winchester, trzeci brat i tak go traktuję. Nie jak kochanka — zaprzeczył Dean.

— Wyciągnąłem Deana z Piekła — dodał Castiel. — Moja łaska dotykała jego duszy parokrotnie, przez to łączy nas bardzo głęboka więź…

— Ale to tyle. Naprawdę sądziłaś, że jesteśmy parą?

— A co miałam myśleć? Pierwszy raz, kiedy widziałam was dwóch razem, Castiel przytulił cię jakbyś był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie!

— Wcześniej myślałem, że nie żyje — powiedział Castiel.

— Zawsze stoicie bardzo blisko siebie.

— Nie jest najlepszy w rozumieniu pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej — wyjaśnił Dean.

— Mówisz do niego zdrobniale.

— Uważa to za zabawne. — Wzruszył ramionami Castiel. — Do Sama też tak mówi.

— Ale to jego brat — wyjaśniła swoje rozumowanie Mary.

— Castiel też jest moim bratem. Bobby, on, Kevin i Charlie to honorowi Winchesterowie, część rodziny — zapewnił, klepiąc się po sercu.

— Och… Teraz już wiem. To kiedy poznam resztę?

W kuchni zapadła niewygodna cisza.

— O Bobbym już ci mówiłem… — zaczął niezręcznie Dean. A czy Sam nie wprowadzał cię w ostatnie lata naszego życia? Do czego doszedł?

— Do Castiela jako nowego boga… Wiem też, że Bobby nie żyje. A Charlie? Zawsze chciała mieć córkę…

— Charlie i Kevin też nie żyją…

— Nie musisz mi teraz o tym opowiadać — od razu przerwała mu Mary. — Sam się tym zajmuje, a teraz wystarczy mi wiedzieć, że nie myliście sami… I że mam trzech synów, a nie dwóch, wszyscy są ode mnie starsi, a jeden z nich jest starszy od całej ludzkości…

Kobieta zaśmiała się zakłopotana, biorąc kubek w ręce. Dean odchrząknął niezręcznie.

— Tak… Coś w tym jest.

Wtedy usłyszeli kroki na korytarzu i po chwili do kuchni wszedł nieco zaspany Sam, z włosami ciągle w nieładzie.

— Dobry — przywitał się, przecierając oczy. — Cała rodzina tak wcześnie na nogach? Nawet ty, Dean?

— Tak wyszło. — Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

— A kawa dla mnie? — zapytał Sam, patrzą na pusty dzbanek z wyrzutem.

— Proszę. — Castiel wyciągnął w jego stronę swój kubek, z którego upił zaledwie parę łyków.

— Nie uwierzysz, Sammy. Mama myślałam, że ja i Castiel — powiedział Dean, wkładając palec wskazujący w kółko utworzone z palców drugiej ręki.

— Poważnie? — Młodszy Winchester pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Tak, twoja mama doszła do całkowicie błędnych wniosków.

— Bo ja wiem, czy tak _całkowicie_ błędnych? Pomyliła tylko syna… — Sam pochylił się nad Castielem i pocałował go czule.

— Ale… Co? — Mary wyglądała jak zdezorientowany szczeniak, a Dean roześmiał się szczerze.

— Ta, Castiel jest też bratem poprzez związek z bratem — dodał, ciągle lekko chichocząc.

— W życiu bym nie zgadła — stwierdziła Mary, patrząc na syna z niedowierzaniem.

— Och, wierz mi, zgadłabyś — zaprzeczył Dean energicznie. — Są obrzydliwie słodcy i ciągle się do siebie kleją, kiedy jesteśmy w domu.

— W takim razie wracamy do punktu, kiedy czuję się urażona, że mój syn ukrywa przede mną związek z innym mężczyzną.

— Jestem aniołem, nie mam płci — wtrącił Castiel.

— I nic nie ukrywaliśmy, po prostu… — Sam szukał przez chwilę odpowiednich słów. — Byłem wykończony, kiedy wracaliśmy do domu, a potem podekscytowany perspektywą poznania mojej mamy? — Wzruszył ramionami. — A Castiel chciał oszczędzić ci szoku.

— Niepotrzebnie. Nie ograniczajcie się z mojego powodu.

— Nie ma problemu. — Sam pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się i łapiąc Castiela za rękę.

— A było tak spokojnie... — westchnął Dean.


End file.
